Papa Don't Preach
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley.When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble.Now they face a unexpected teen pregnancy! Full Sum inside. R/S Review
1. Chapter 1

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: This is a test run of this story(: **

**Summary:It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em>Papa I know you're going to be upset<strong><br>**'Cause I was always your little girl**  
><strong>But you should know by now**  
><strong>I'm not a baby_

"Rose?" sighed Lily Luna Potter. She anxiously rapped on the wooden door to the cubicle in the sixth floor girls bathroom. There wasn't a response. "Rose! Are you alright? Bloody answer me!"

This time there was a response, the toilet flushing. Lily heard a small shuffle and the door opened, revealing a pale and sickly Rose Weasley. She stalked past her best friend and turned on the faucet. Lily frowned as Rose rinsed her mouth at least a dozen times.

"I can't get the fucking taste of vomit out." snarled Rose, aggravatingly kicking the sink. Lily's mouth formed an 'O'. Rose was, usually, not a violent person.

"Well why did you vomit in the first place?" asked Lily. She ran a hand through her shaggy bright orange locks. Her green eyes were shifty. Suddenly Rose slumped to the floor. Her brown eyes pooled with tears as she wrapped her arms around her long, skinny legs.

"Oh my god." rasped Rose, through her tears. Quickly the crying escalated into sobbing. Lily rushed over to her best friend.

"Rosie, what's wrong?" snapped Lily, her frustration growing. Rose just continued to sob. The redhead looked like a little kid as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"We weren't careful." wailed Rose. Her cries slowed into hiccups.

"We? Who's we?" whispered Lily, although she already had a damn good idea on what got Rose so upset. It was the only logical explanation.

"I've been vomiting every morning for two weeks." revealed Rose. Her voice was raspy and soft. Lily sank down beside her.

"Rose..." stammered Lily. Obviously Rose did not have a bug.

"I'm not positive." sighed Rose, her mood turning serious. Lily stared fiercely at the cubicles. How could she not be positively sure!

"You have to figure it out, like now." replied Lily grimly. Rose shook her head.

"No. I can't...it's just not possible." denied Rose. She stood up and washed her hands. Lily stayed seated on the floor.

"You can't ignore it." snapped Lily, anger flaring up again.

"Ignore what?" replied Rose. She dried her hand, lifted up her bag and strode out of the room.

"That you might be pregnant." sighed Lily, even though her best friend had already fled.

* * *

><p>Rose Victoria Weasley scurried through the drafty hallways of her longtime home away from home. It was half past six in the evening, meaning everyone was at dinner or retired somewhere else. Being as it was a Thursday, not many students were in the corridors. All the better for Rose, a girl on a mission. She quickened her already swift pace as she rounded the corner.<p>

"Posie!" gasped a deep voice. Internally Rose groaned.

"Hullo Uncle Harry." greeted Rose, her smile fake and forced.

A man, about six foot, with disheveled black hair, familiar bright green eyes, and equally familiar round glasses smiled. Harry Potter turned away from the Headmistress and hugged his niece.

"What brings you to the castle?" inquired Rose, hoping her own parents had not accompanied him. Apparently luck was not on her side today.

"Hello sweetie!" cooed a chipper voice. Rose spun on her heel to see Hermione and Ron Weasley smiling at her.

"Hello Mum, Dad." greeted Rose, with the same enthusiasm as with her favorite uncle. She hastily checked her watch. It was now quarter til seven, meaning she had little over an hour until rounds and less than an hour to complete her mission.

"I was just telling your Uncle how well you are doing as Head Girl." praised Professor McGonagall. Guilt spilt onto Rose like honey; thick and sickly.

"Oh thank you! Now, I hate to be so rude but there is somewhere I must be..." hinted Rose.

"late night rendezvous?" smirked Hermione.

"It better not be young lady!" scolded Ron. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Good bye dad." snapped Rose, irritated with her fathers incessant hatred of her boyfriend.

"Write to us dear! We'll see you at Christmas." said Hermione, hugging her eldest daughter goodbye. Rose smiled and politely walked away, once she hit the corner she bolted. Rose stopped, gasping for air, just outside the castle.

"Psst." hissed a nearby voice. Rose jumped. Walking out from the shadows was Lily.

"Lil! You scared the shit out of me!" snapped Rose. She continued walking, as Lily jogged over to her.

"I'm making sure you do it." explained Lily to an unsaid question. Rose stiffened.

"Do _what_ exactly?" asked Rose, her voice had a glacial tone.

"Buy the pregnancy test." said Lily simply. Rose gasped and covered her friends mouth.

"Do you have to be so fucking loud?"

"Do you have to be so fucking quiet?" countered Lily. Rose shook her head as she continued towards the forbidden forest.

"Where we going anyway?" asked Lily conversationally.

"Outside the boundry lines. Where I can apprate." revealed Rose. She stopped and turned to Lily. An owl hooted, scaring them both. "Grab my hand."

Lily did as told. Rose spun on her heel and with a sharp crack they were gone.

* * *

><p>Rose walked, brown paper bag in hand, into her shared Heads bathroom. Peeking outside of the door, she took notice that the coast was clear. Lily had agreed to leave Rose alone, as long as she was told immediately following.<p>

"You can do this." chanted Rose. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her red hair was pretty and straight; her brown eyes were bright and alive. Somehow that was all about to change.

_Ding!_

"Oh my fucking god." cursed Rose. She took a deep, almost calming breath. "Alright. One...two...three."

On the count, she picked up the plastic stick. However, the answer was on the back side. Rose flipped it over, her impatience getting the best of her. She carefully examined the find. Her heartbeat sped up tenfold. The walls slowly began to close in, just as tears prickled her eyes. A whooshing sound drowned out all others except:

"Rose?" called the voice of her boyfriend of two years Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

_Uh-oh_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there! So, I've never done a Scorp/Rose pairing but I thought it'd be fun! Plus I was jammin' to old Madonna and this song played prompting an intense story writing fad. Review loves!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: This is a test run of this story(: **

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"I-I'll be right out." stammered Rose. She took a deep breath.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll be right out!" repeated Rose, this time her voice had an edge. She quickly buried the positive pregnancy test under a few mounds of toilet paper. Rose opened the bathroom door.

"Hello love." chirped Rose, kissing Scorpius' cheek. He grinned, his blue-grey eyes flashing in mischeif.

"Rounds soon. But I bet you we can tell a fifth year to do it...and we can stay in." Scorpius winked coyly. Rose blushed and shook her head.

"No, it's our duty. Now, I'm going to the Gryffindor Common room to talk to Lily and Alb. I'll meet you in the entrance hall at eight fifteen sharp." Rose kissed him chastely before sweeping out.

* * *

><p>Scorpius stared at the spot that his girlfriend had just vacated. He shook his head.<p>

"She sure is something." laughed the blonde. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and glanced at the clock. Already it was nearing eight o'clock. He decided to just take the long way, after all it was a great way to clear ones mind. But first he needed to use the bathroom...quickly.

* * *

><p>Rose left her common room, her heart still beating at a rapid pace. It was as if someone had entered her brain and clicked on auto pilot. She didn't know what she was doing until she actually entered the Gryffindor Common room. It was alive with chatter and such. Her brown eyes scanned the room and she saw the pair of siblings playing wizards chess. Rose slowly walked towards them.<p>

"That game is so barbaric." snipped Rose. It was a thought she got from her mother, who would have had the game banned if it wasn't for Rose's father, who on the other hand, adored the game.

"Oh shush, you only say that because you cannot master it." teased Albus. He promptly checked Lily's knight. Lily scowled as she lost the game.

"I hate you." complained Lily, playfully pushing her brother. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Lil? Can I talk to you?" Rose's voice was laced with urgency. It finally clicked in Lily's brain and she shot up.

"Yes."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Why can't I know?" asked Albus. Rose closed her eyes briefly.

"Because." replied Rose. Albus rolled his eyes.

"Good to know where I stand in the realm of friendship." Although he played it as sarcasm, Rose knew he was upset.

"Fine. But breath one word of this and I will never speak to you again." said Rose, her tone stern. Albus nodded. The trio walked outside the portrait hole. Lily took the liberty of casting the muffliato spell.

"I'm pregnant." revealed Rose, her voice wavering slightly.

Silence ensued.

"And I'm keeping it."

"Oh my god." whispered Albus. "It's Scorpius' right?"

Rose's face grew stormy. "Of course it's Scorpius's. Who the bloody hell else's would it be?"

"Calm down! I was just inquiring, no need to get pissy!" laughed Albus, returning to his carefree nature.

Lily rolled her eyes at her older brother.

"Does Scorp know?"

"No." breathed Rose, hanging her head.

"You have to tell him!"

"But, it's not like he won't notice when she gets fat." noted Al. Rose shot him a harsh glare.

"Shut up, don't remind me." groaned Rose, her face falling into her hands.

"How the fuck are you going to tell Uncle Ron!" gasped Lily, her face horrified.

"Papa don't fucking preach." muttered Rose darkly.

"Tell Aunty Mione about it first, you know cushion the blow a bit?" suggested Albus.

"That's what I was thinking of...but before I tell anyone I need a plan." sighed Rose, fiddling with her hands. "And a job..."

"Who knew that you, Rose Victoria, would end up pregnant." laughed Albus. Rose's face was grim as she thought about the truth behind the statement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alas! I have a new laptop, meaning quicker updates. So review this my loves!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: This is a test run of this story(: **

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"Rose? You ready?" shouted Lily. It was Saturday morning, two weeks after they had found out about Rose's pregnancy. Today was the day they were visiting St. Mungos for the first appointment. They got special permission from McGonagall, Lily using the excuse it was her yearly "woman" checkup. Accompanying them was Albus. The trio took a portkey to the nearest muggle train station and had fun riding the muggle train to the run down department store that was actually St. Mungos. Rose checked herself in, nervously shooting looks making sure no one recognized her.

"Alby? I'm scared." sighed Rose, affectionately leaning her head on his shoulder as they sat in the waiting room.

"Of what?" laughed Lily.

"The fact that anyone could fucking see me." said Rose crossly. Finally the Nurse witch came out and called them back. She did the standard checking of wellness then the healer entered.

"Hello Rose, how are you today?" asked Healer Lowell.

"Fine thank you." replied Rose, kicking her feet slightly.

"Alright, so you are under the impression you are pregnant?"

"Yes. I took a Muggle and Wizard pregnancy test, both testing positive."

"Alright. Can you lay back and pull your shirt up? I'm going to rub a potion on it and use my wand to show and image." explained the healer. She did as she said, and the image popped up.

"Oh my gosh." whispered Albus. Healer Lowell turned around.

"Oh, are you the father?"

"No!" gasped Rose. "Just the Uncle."

"I'm the Aunt." introduced Lily.

Healer Lowell smiled. "So, according to this you are eleven weeks and two days pregnant. Just under your second trimester. I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins. You'll be due back for an appointment in a month. If you have any trouble, contact us immediately. Do you have any questions?"

"Two actually. When will I start...showing?" whispered Rose.

"Well, it's different for every woman, but typically you will start showing a lot around six months. You will probably need maternity pants in about two months."

"And, uh, when will my morning sickness end?"

"Again, it differs between women but usually at the end of the first trimester or beginning of the second trimester."

"Oh thank god." mumbled Rose.

Healer Lowell laughed. She told them to wait at the counter for the prenatal potions. Once she got it, she instructed Rose to take it everyday once a day. Preferably in the morning, she had said. The trio returned to Hogwarts late that evening. The castle was quiet, because everyone was asleep or in their common rooms. Rose bid her goodbye's to the Potter kids and walked the long way to her own common room.

"Tis the season." said Rose exhaustively. She put the potion in the cabinet inside the bathroom and shut off the lights. Rose was so tired, she decided to just go to bed.

"Scorp?" whispered-shouted Rose as she walked into their shared bedroom. In actuality, they each had separate rooms but they moved in together. The bed moved slightly as the blonde sat up.

"Hey baby. Come on, lets go to bed." whispered Scorpius. Rose sighed as slid into the bed. Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist. He began to snore a second later.

"This is your daddy baby. We'll tell him soon." whispered Rose, before she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Sun streamed in through the curtains, right onto Rose's face. Slowly she woke up, and just as she did she got the twisting feeling in her stomach.<p>

"Fuck!" gasped Rose, jumping up. In her mad dash to the bathroom, Scorpius woke up. He heard Rose vomiting and ran to her aid. By the time he got in there, she was brushing her teeth as if nothing happened.

"Babe, are you alright?" gasped Scorpius. Rose shrugged and nodded. She lifted up her potion and measured a small amount before pounding it back."Come on, lets go to the hospital wing."

He grabbed her elbow and tried to get her to come. Rose's face darkened and she scowled.

"NO!" shouted Rose, yanking away. In doing so, she fell backwards, which resulted in the small waste basket falling over and spilling its contents everywhere. Rose froze and hastily began to put them back into the bag.

"Rose." Scorpius's voice was flat and cold. "What is this?"

As if the fates were all uniting against Rose, the one thing she forgot to pick up was the positive pregnancy test. Scorpius was staring at her, his usually mirthful blue eyes were hard and cold. She shivered.

"Uh-uh-" Rose couldn't think of a plausible lie. So she took a different route. "I was going to tell you..."

"When? Once the baby was born? Or when I fucked you and felt a kick?" spat Scorpius. "Don't bother even lying. You weren't going to tell me. So you know what? Get out of _my _room. I can't even look at your right now."

With those hurtful, parting words he left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of short, I know. Sorry dollfaces (: lol. So, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: This is a test run of this story(: **

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Scorpius! Wait! I can explain!" shouted Rose, running after the blonde. She kept shouting and pleading for him to stop, but to no avail. He slammed the bedroom door, leaving Rose alone. She crumpled to the floor, tears pooling into her eyes.

"Daddy doesn't love us." sobbed Rose, talking to her belly. Finally, after an hour of silence she wiped her eyes and stood up. Even though she was only clad in an oversized t-shirt and booty shorts she left. Rose walked through the corridors, not talking to the students who were walking to breakfast. Finally, she was in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Argous Mumli." mumbled Rose. The portrait swung open and she clambered in. A few of the younger Gryffindor's were awake, but the older students were still sleeping. Sighing, Rose climbed the winding staircase and pushed open the door to the sixth year girls.

"Lil?" whispered Rose. Only three beds had the curtains drawn, the other two were vacant. Rose frowned as she didn't want to just open the drawings. But, luckily, Rose saw a poster of a muggle rock band that Lily loved.

"Lily!" whispered-shouted Rose, flinging the curtains back. Lily was sound asleep, with-

"Jason!" gasped Rose. Lily's eyes flew open and she jumped up.

"Shit! Rose!" gasped Lily. In her hasty wake up, Jason Hale fell out of the bed.

"What the hell?" shouted Jason. Then he jumped up.

"Fuck, head girl."

"Yes, Jason, head girl. So you had better get your ass out of here before I give you a weeks of detentions!" snarled Rose, pointing to the door. His eyes widened and he quickly kissed Lily goodbye before sprinting from the room.

"So, when did that happen?" asked Rose, as she sat down at the end of the bed.

"Last night."

"Don't get pregnant." replied Rose, her voice cold.

"Don't worry, I'm not that st-" Lily stopped dead. "Uh, so, when are you going to tell Scorpius?"

At those words, Rose burst into tears. She pulled her knees up to her chest. It took her a couple minutes for her too calm down, and once she did she explained the morning to her.

"Scorpius said that? Oh I'm gonna give him a piece of my goddamn-" ranted Lily, crossing her arms firmly.

"Its all my fault." whispered Rose brokenly. She played with her hands, her face broken.

"No, no its not. Just explain to him why you didn't tell him. Why didn't you tell him though?" asked Lily.

"Because I was scared. How on earth do you tell your boyfriend that your pregnant? I wanted to figure it out. Have a plan, you know?" whispered Rose. Lily nodded sympathetically.

"Rosie? Why don't you lie down. Take a nap. I'm going to get some breakfast and I'll bring you some. Rest Rosie, rest." said Lily soothingly. Rose was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. She pulled the covers over her trembling body and let sleep take her.

Once Lily was sure she was asleep, she left. Lily ran all the way to the east tower on the seventh floor. There was a portrait of Barry the Brave.

"Password?" he prompted. Lily's mouth formed an 'o'. She racked her brains, then finally it came to her.

"'Tis the season!" chirped Lily. Barry nodded, and opened. She walked down the short corridor that led to the Heads common room. Scorpius was sitting on the couch, a mug in his hands. His face was vacant. Lily took a deep breath, before sitting down beside him.

"Hi." whispered Lily.

"Rose send you?" asked Scorpius, his voice void of emotion.

"Nope. She's sleeping. Downright exhausted. But, pregnancy can do that to you."

"Humph. Pregnancy. Nice of her to tell the father." growled Scorpius. Lily fiddled with her hands.

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Why the hell not." conceded Scorpius, taking a deep drink from the mug of hot tea.

"There was a woman, who found out she was pregnant. She went to the doctor and found out she was seven weeks along. You see, the woman already had three children. The eldest was twelve, the middle one was ten, and the youngest was nine. The woman went home and told her family that they were expecting. The family was ecstatic. For the next three weeks they bought things, wanting to get a jump start on their future family members life." said Lily. She sighed heavily.

"How the fuck does this apply to me?" spat Scorpius.

"Can I continue?" asked Lily crossly. Scorpius nodded. "Anyway, the woman was on her way to a doctors appointment. It was her eleven week check up. She went alone, happy to get a sonogram to take home to the family. They were going to tell the rest of the family later the day. But, once she got there she found out that she had miscarried. The woman was devastated. The doctor explained that lots of fetuses don't live past three months in the womb. She said that she advised many women to not tell anyone until their thirteenth week of a pregnancy. That's when the miscarriage rate drops dramatically."

"What happened to the woman? And her family?" whispered Scorpius.

"The woman? She was my mother. My family was devastated for an entire month. But we survived and learned from it." sighed Lily, recalling those tragic events.

"So, that's why Rosie didn't tell me?"

"One of the reasons, yes. Rose was scared shitless. She wanted to figure it out, plan ahead. Before telling you. Plus, she wanted to be absolutely sure. Yesterday afternoon she went to the doctor. She is eleven weeks pregnant." revealed Lily.

"God I'm such an ass." groaned Scorpius. Lily smiled.

"Yep." laughed Lily.

"I heard all of that." whispered a voice from the corner. Rose walked into, her face pale and tired. Scorpius stood up, his own face etched with sorrow.

"Rosie, I'm so sorry." said Scorp, his voice laced with apology.

"We're both in the wrong." sighed Rose, her voice hoarse from sleep and crying. Fresh tears pooled into her eyes.

"Alright, enough you two." laughed Lily. "Kiss and make up."

They did. Scorpius pulled Rose into a searing kiss that made her insides churn.

"Ahem." Someone else had entered. They broke apart, faces flushed. Rose's smile faded when she saw who it was.

"Headmistress McGonagall...Uncle Harry...what brings you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review lovelys!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: This is a test run of this story(: **

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

Rose jumped about a foot away from Scorpius when they entered the room. Her face turned beet red. Lily bit her lip, also staring at the two. Harry's usually warm, bright green eyes were hard and cold. He looked like he was ready to scold them tenfold.

"H-Hi Dad." stammered Lily, her face as bright as her orange hair. She gulped as her father gave her the infamous 'look'.

"Hello Lily. Thank you Professor McGonagall, for showing me here." Harry's voice was cold, but her gave the headmistress a brief smile.

"Oh, is that the time? I have to go!" squealed Lily, quickly ducking out of her fathers sight.

"Don't think I'm done with you long lady!" Harry shouted after her.

Rose unconsciously moved toward Scorpius, grasping his hand tightly. Her face was blank as she watched her Uncle. He rubbed his jaw, a move she'd seen him do whenever her older cousin James did something incredibly stupid-which was often.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you excuse us?" said Harry, he made it a demand and not a question.

Scorpius opened his mouth, ready to say no. Rose, however, shook her head. She gave him a peck on the cheek and ushered him out. Harry took a seat on the couch, still not saying a word. Rose stood awkwardly, swaying from side to side. Suddenly a wave a nausea overcame Rose. Her face paled and sweat broke out.

"I-I-I have to go to the bathroom." Rose managed to gasp. Without word from her Uncle, she bolted to the bathroom. Kicking the door closed, she collapsed onto the floor. Rose gasped the porcelain with a vice grip, waiting for her stomach to be settled. Rose shuddered as she brushed her teeth.

"Sorry about that." sighed Rose, a bashful blush rising to her cheeks. Harry didn't smile, but his jaw clenched visibly.

"Rose, what just happened?"

Quickly, she replied. "I must have eaten something bad last night."

Harry's green eyes radiated disbelief. "Sure about that?"

Rose gaped. "Well, maybe not. It might be a bug but I-"

"You sure it's not a side effect of pregnancy." said Harry in a steely voice. Rose felt as if someone dumped ice water down her spine. Her mouth formed an O.

"Well?" prompted Harry. Tears welled up into her eyes and she pulled her knees up to her chest. Sobs began to wrack Rose's body.

Harry sat, conflicted. Finally his baser instincts led him over to her. He held his favorite niece in her arms, shhing her and comforting her. Rose looked at him, her eyes shining from the tears. They streaked down her face, a sticky mixture of mascara and salty tears.

"H-How did you find out?" mumbled Rose, into her Uncle's chest. Harry sighed.

"We were doing a raid, and your got badly injured. I needed to see his medical records, but they accidently gave me yours. I went to give them back, but they fell. I picked up the most recent one which was your confirmation of your pregnancy."

Rose's eyes cast downward. "I just found out a couple weeks ago."

"How far along are you?" asked Harry, sitting back. Rose sniffled.

"Eleven week and five days."

"Okay. Posie, how about I make you a deal? You tell your Mum by your seventeenth week and I won't say anything. If you lie to me, or don't do it I will tell your father." Harry's voice was stern, but kind.

Rose's eyes lit up as she hugged her Uncle. "Oh thank you Uncle Harry! Thank you!"

Harry couldn't help by smile. He kissed his niece's head. "On the bright side, you'll be done with morning sickness in a few days."

Rose laughed at that. "Yes sir! It's already starting to fade."

Harry smiled. "Alright love, I'm going to get going. Please, stay safe. And no more funny business with Mr. Malfoy."

Even though he smiled, he was serious.

"Oh, I've learned my lesson. But at least nothing else can happen..right?" said Rose, her voice hinting amusement. Harry kissed her head, and stood up. He left the room, sending Scorpius back in.

"You were standing outside the entire time?" smirked Rose. Scorp shook his head.

"I was pacing. What did your Uncle say? He knows doesn't he!"

"Shh. He does know, but as long as I tell my mother by four months." Rose was clearly pleased, though Scorpius was doubtful.

"That means we still have to tell them!"

Rose's eyes narrowed. "What the hell? Did you expect to just have the damned child? Quickly and quietly. That is not how this thing works-"

"Rose-"

"What? Did you expect me to just get all fat and ugly and paly it off as normal? Is that what you want?" screamed Rose, tears welling up into her eyes.

Scorpius stared at his girlfriend, his mouth agape. Rose collapsed onto the couch and she brought her legs to her chest.

"Rosie." whispered Scorpius, sitting down cautiously.

"I cannot believe this is happened." whispered Rose brokenly. She placed a gentle hand on her abdomen. Scorpius stared at her, before placing his hand over hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys got the lengthly wait and resulting short chapter. I went on vacation to Orlando (AND WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER.) then came back to school :( It was intensely awful (school that is) but yeah. Its also soon to be crunch time for the Musical I'm in. Oh, and on the side of this I'm writing (not yet set on publishing it.) a Dramione Titanic story.**

Just curious, but how many of you would be interested it? It's set to the Titanic movie. Hermione and Draco get in a fight about the Titanic and how stupid the muggles were. That night a time turner breaks, sending them back in time as two people in reverse positions. Hermione is now Rose Dewitt Bukater and Draco is Jack Dawson. Will they get home in time, or go down with the most infamous ocean liner in history?

_**Review lovelys. **_


	6. Chapter 6

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: This is a test run of this story(: **

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

**Chapter Six:**

_One Month Later_

"Rosie?" called Hermione Weasley walking up the stairs to the second level of her modest suburban home. Rose opened her eyes slowly, realizing it was morning. She gasped and jumped up.

"Shit shit shit!" she mumbled. She rolled over and kicked Scorpius.

"Scorp! Wake the fuck up!" hissed Rose. She ran to her closet and threw on a extra large t-shirt. Scorpius lazily woke up and rolled back over. The floor outside her door creaked loudly, signaling someone standing outside.

"Rose." said her mother, knocking on the door. The handle on her bedroom door turned, making the young couple freeze in their tracks. Rose threw her duvet over Scorpius, who was completely still, and her body pillow. The door opened, revealing Hermione. She was still in her pajamas, which was extremely strange being as it was nearly noon.

"Mom?" said Rose, her voice unnaturally high. Hermione stared at her daughter suspiciously.

"Your father is taking Hugo to a Quidditch match for his birthday. So that leaves you and I. I was thinking of having a girls day." suggested Hermione. Jealousy washed over Rose. Ron never took Rose to matches. She knew it was his stupid sexist thoughts.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Rose. It was days like these that she loved her mother.

"I was thinking going shopping? Christmas is in three days after all. I've been so hung up at work that I've barely had any time!" laughed Hermione. Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright! Just let me shower and get dressed then we can go!"

"Okay. Meet me in the kitchen when you're ready." said Hermione, leaving. Rose shut the door behind her quickly.

"Jesus." gasped Scorpius, sitting up quickly. Rose looked at him.

"Alright, scrap what we planned last night. I think the opportunity just landed on my lap. So, run! Go home, I'll owl you later with my results." said Rose, pulling out an outfit for the day. Scorpius rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Alright. Love you." said Scorp. He kissed her sweetly.

"Love you too." said Rose absently. He apprated away, leaving Rose to get ready for her day.

o.O.o

"You ready?" asked Hermione. Rose smiled and nodded. They walked into the garage and into the Muggle car Hermione insisted on having. Rose liked the Muggle contraption quite well.

"Where are we going first?" asked Rose curiously.

"The nearby Muggle mall, then perhaps to Diagon Alley."

They drove in silence. Hermione pulled into the very crowded mall, cursing the lack of parking spaces. Finally after moments of searching, she pulled into one. The mother and daughter got out of the car and walked the longer distance to the entry way.

"So, who are we shopping for first?"asked Rose brightly. They wandered into a department store.

"Hmm, perhaps my sister in laws? Your aunts?" suggested Hermione. Rose nodded enthusiastically. They wandered through rows and rows of colorful clothes. Together they picked out things for each aunt. Rose took special time searching for her Aunt Ginny, her godmother.

"I like this." It was a pretty ivory colored eyelet lace shirt that would work well with her skin tones and hair color.

"I do too! For Ginny, I'd presume?" laughed Hermione. Rose nodded enthusiastically. They paid for the purchases and made their way to the restaurant inside the mall.

"Man, I'm starving." moaned Rose just as they were seated. Her mother smiled at her over the top of her menu. A very strong urge for Chicken Alfredo over came over hear. Rose scanned the menu and nearly squealed when it was on their.

"Chicken Alfredo!" said Rose, when the waiter came. Hermione ordered a simple salad. They made mindless chatter for the rest of the time waiting for the food. Thoughts of her upcoming confession stomped up and down her spine and nerves. Fear dripped down her brow.

"Would you like anything else?" said a waiter, interrupting her thoughts. They shook their heads. Rose occupied herself with twirling the noodles around her fork.

"M-Mum?" whispered Rose after a few moments of silence. Hermione looked up, a smile on her face.

"Yes darling?"

She sucked in a deep breath, trying to keep her stomach from her mouth. She set her fork down and clasped her hands. A tear formed in her eye, before falling down her cheek. Hermione's face turned concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

Hermione's pupils dilated. Her fork clattered onto the table tops. Rose stopped breathing. She instinctively placed her hand on her already swollen belly. Hermione pursed her lips, unsure of what to say next. So, she stood up and grabbed her purse. She threw down some money and stalked away. Rose stood up and followed her. Hermione stomped out of the shopping mall, Rose practically sprinting to keep up. They got in the car. Rose opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Hermione was driving extremely aggressively. She gripped the steering wheel so tightly, her knuckles were snow white.

"FUCKING MOVE!" screamed Hermione, her voice unnaturally high. Rose's eyes widened. Her mother rarely, if ever, cursed. They weaved in and out of cars, zooming along the boulevard. Suddenly Hermione cut off a van and pulled into an empty lot. She slammed on the brakes.

Fear spread thought Rose like hot ice, heated yet freezing. Hermione whipped around and looked at her daughter.

"What the hell were you thinking?" snapped Hermione. "Just answer me that."

"M-Mum I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"Oh! Yeah, that's your excuse. Rose, did you even use protection? Have we taught you nothing! Merlin, I knew that Minevra's thoughts of placing you in a dorm together would lead to trouble." snapped Hermione.

"We did Mum! We always did! But I got sick, with a cold. Madam Pomfrey gave me a simple Pepper Up Potion, but that canceled out the damned birth control potion!" cried Rose. Tears rolled down her face. Unexpectedly, Hermione reached over and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Rose...oh god Rosie." sobbed Hermione. Rose began to sob.

"Mommy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" sobbed Rose. Hermione pulled out of their embrace and wiped her eyes.

"Well, at this point it's best to think rationally and logically. What do you plan on doing with this baby?" asked Hermione, as she restarted the car.

"Scorp already has a job set up this summer." said Rose quickly. "And Lily volunteered to babysit while I search for a job. We planned on going to look for a house over Easter Break."

"How far are you?"

"Sixteen weeks and three days." replied Rose automatically. Her hand flew to her belly, a smiled flitting onto her face. Hermione watched this motherly reaction. Subconsciously warmth filled her up.

"Rosie, we-we'll figure something out." whispered Hermione, placing a hand tenderly on her teenage daughters shoulder.

**A/N: Hi guys. So I'm in this musical right? It's next week! Meaning I have been insanely busy the past month. Also, I got the flu...again! Sixth illness in the past eight months!(: I'm insane. ****Anyway, enough excuses. Read and review on!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: This is a test run of this story(: **

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

Rose sniffled as her and Hermione walked into the house that night. Hermione had taken her out to lunch, then back to the mall. They finished their shopping in peace. Hermione has mulled over the idea of her daughter having a baby the entire time. She was angry, but understood that anger wasn't the best thing for Rose or the unborn child.

"You have to tell your father tonight." That was a punishment Hermione saw fit. Rose was quaking on the inside. The house wasn't abuzz with it's usual chatter, but the kitchen light was on.

"Go on." whispered Hermione, nudging her towards the doorway. She disappeared up the stairs. Rose gulped.

"Hello sweetie." said Ron, kissing his daughters cheek.

"H-Hi Daddy." stammered Rose, sitting down across from him. She took note that his wand was on the side of the table. She casually picked it up, pretending to examine it.

"What do you need pumpkin?" asked Ron, before returning his gaze to a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Uh-...Daddy, I have some news." whispered Rose, her head bowed.

"You finally broke up with that scum bag?"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She shook her head.

"Dad I'm pregnant." said Rose, her voice eerily steady. She casually slid the wand into her bag.

"Excuse me?" whispered Ron, his head snapping up. A redish, purple tint was creeping up his neck.

"You heard me." Somehow, all the anger and resentment that Rose had ever felt for her father was presenting itself.

"You're pregnant?" hissed Ron, his knuckles going white. Rose shrugged and nodded.

"Yup. Sixteen weeks and three days." said Rose. She stood up and turned around.

"YOU'RE FUCKING PREGNANT? I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD." screamed Ron. He flew out of his chair and it slammed into the wall.

"Ronald, hush." said a sharp voice from the shadows. Hermione walked in, dressed in pajamas.

"You're telling me to be quiet? THE DEATH EATERS SON FUCKED OUR DAUGHTER! IT'S GOING TO BE A DEMON!" screamed Ron, his face unnaturally purple. Hugo appeared, behind his sister.

"You told him?" whispered Hugo. Slowly, Rose nodded. "Go to Scorp. I'll make up an excuse."

Smiling thankfully, Rose ran upstairs. She snuck into her parents room, where the floo network was. Setting her fathers wand down on the bed, she grabbed a handful of floo powder. The clock struck nine just as she was whizzed down the tube. Within five seconds she was spat out in Scorpius's private wing.

"Whoa." mumbled Rose.

"Holy shit!" gasped Scorpius, from the corner. He jumped up, leaving his book on the floor.

"Oh my god." cried Rose, collapsing into his arms. He kissed her head as she cried.

"Daddy was s-s-s-s-so angry." sobbed Rose. Everything that had happened in the past several hours all crashed down on her shoulders.

"How was your mother?" asked Scorpius.

Rose sniffled. "She wasn't happy and got very angry. But she calmed down and told me I had to tell my father."

"Really? Aw hell. He's gonna tell my father now!"

"Not if we tell him first, but we must hurry. Dad will be here soon." sighed Rose, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Scorpius helped her up and into the hallway. His mother and father were in their private study. Scorpius knocked.

"Mother? Father?" called Scorpius. Nerves ran up and down his spine, but he made no display of his fears.

"Scorpius? Come in." said Astoria Malfoy. She was regal and glamorous, a beautiful woman even at age thirty three.

"Hello Mother. Rose, please join me."

Rose tentatively walked into the room. "H-Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Rose Weasley? Hmm." drawled Draco Malfoy, who himself was quite handsome. His eyes focused on his son. "I don't believe I was notified of Miss Weasley's visit."

Rose shook her head quickly. "I just arrived, it was kind of spur of the moment. Scorpius and I have something rather important to tell you."

"That we're going to be grandparents?" smirked Astoria. Rose and Scorpius' mouths gaped.

"How did you-?" gasped Rose horrified.

"Honey, you're showing." replied Astoria easily. Rose blushed and looked down. Her charm had worn off.

"While I cannot say that I'm exactly happy for you, I'm sure Senior Weasel is the reason you're here." said Draco haughtily.

"My father wasn't too pleased, and I suspect he will be here any moment." whispered Rose, casting her gaze downward.

"Dad, I know you're disappointed in us both, but please? Can you handle Mr. Weasley? I don't think the stress is good for our child." pleaded Scorpius. Draco took a deep breath and stood up. Just as he did, his house elf Misty popped in.

"Master!" she squeaked. "A Ronald Weasley is demanding you sees him. Should Misty take him away?"

"No thank you Misty. I'll handle it. Bring him to the sitting room." said Draco. Astoria stood up and followed him. The young couple cast each other glances before following dutifully.

"I demand to see my fucking daughter." spat Ron. Hermione stood behind her husband, irritated.

"Ronald, be polite. We just barged in here." reprimanded Hermione. She saw her daughter and Scorpius just before Ronald.

"YOU!" screamed Ron, lunging forward.

"Weasel!" snapped Draco. "This is my house, therefore you will not harm me or my family. And Rose is now a part of my family. You will not harm her either."

Ron's mouth gaped like an open fish.

"Malfoy, would we be able to speak privately?" inquired Hermione politely.

"Right this way." He gestured to a small off room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys! So it looked like I'd failed you, but I haven't I swear! I just had to take a tiny tinsey break. But I'm on summer vacation, so I'll have tons of free time. So review me your love!(; **


	8. Chapter 8

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: This is a test run of this story(: **

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

**Chapter Eight:**

Rose sat on the couch beside Scorpius. Hermione sat, chatting with Astoria. Draco and Ron were glaring at each other from across the room. A house elf bustled in, carrying tea and scones. Rose bit back a smile when she saw the look on Hermione's face. It was no secret that Hermione hated the treatment house elves got.

"Okay, so now that we all know about our children's upcoming baby, I think we should talk about options." said Hermione.

"I-We're keeping it." said Rose immediately. Scorpius nodded vigorously.

"And I have the paid internship with Auror Chapin." added Scorpius. "For the summer, and hopefully a real job after."

"Plus we were going to go house hunting during Easter Break."

"Nonsense, you will stay in the Manor." said Draco grandly.

"She will not." snarled Ron. "Reside in the place where my wife was _to-"_

"Stop it!" screeched Hermione. "We have put that in the past Ronald Billius!"

If the situations had been reversed, Rose would have laughed, however they weren't so she didn't.

"I would love to accept your offer Mr. Malfoy." said Rose earnestly.

"So you will move here over the summer, and spend Easter break moving things over?" suggested Astoria.

"Draco, I cannot have my daughter living in your house, it's much too much!" berated Hermione.

"Yes, but Toria and I were planning on moving to our house in Nice." said Draco. His wife nodded in agreement. "And Scorpius is the only heir, so he gets the Manor."

"We would have enough room." laughed Scorpius. Ron shot him a deathly glare.

"I plan on staying at home with the baby until he or she is old enough for day care, where I will get a job." said Rose.

Hermione smiled at her daughter. While she wasn't proud of her for getting herself pregnant, she was proud that she had a plan.

"Look, it's late. I'm very tired. How about we just get together soon, lunch maybe. I have an appointment in a week and I get to find out the sex of the baby." gushed Rose. Scorpius felt a flutter inside him. He smiled proudly down at her.

"I'm sure that'd be fine." said Astoria politely. Rose stood up and walked over to her parents and brother, who was sleeping head back mouth open.

"Hu." mumbled Rose, shaking him. He jumped up.

"Wha-?"

"We're heading home." snapped Ron. He wouldn't even cast Rose a withering glance. He completely ignored her.

And that's how it continued. On Christmas Eve, when the family visited the Grangers, Rose announced her pregnancy. The naturally more uptight Grandparents were none to pleased. However, they kept their yaps shut, for the sake of the emotionally drained girl. They tried to ask Ron and Hermione how they felt, but Ron stood up and left. Hermione explained he wasn't coping well, to say the least.

Now it was Christmas, time to announce it to the Weasley side.

"Hello Roise!" chirped Molly Weasley. She hugged her grandmum hard.

"Hi Grandmum!" She went and hugged her Grandpa. Then she moved to her uncle Harry.

"Expect an angry rant from Dad." whispered Rose in his ear. His smile was sad.

"I already got it. I'm proud of you for telling them, though."

The rest of the night was effortless. She hungout with her cousins and such. Then came dinner. It was dessert when was to tell them. Rose stood up and took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you all." said Rose. They entire family, save Ron, stared at her sweetly.

"I-I-I..." This was much harder than the Grangers. Rose gulped. "I'm pregnant."

Silence ensued. The only sound was the crackling fire, that sounded way too distant. The people who knew averted their gaze. Molly Weasley's face barely changed. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. She said not one word, which is what made Rose feel terrible.

"Who's the father?" asked her Uncle Charlie.

"Scorpius Malfoy." mumbled Rose, falling into her chair. She picked up her goblet and took a large gulp of pumpkin juice.

"How could you." hissed a voice. Rose's head snapped up. It seemed like the announcement had finally sunk into Molly.

"How could you get yourself knocked up at seventeen!" screamed Molly, her face beet red. Tears welled up into Rose's eyes. Her father glared at her.

"I-I didn't...it just...I'm sorry." floundered Rose, her mouth opening and closing. The white hot tears left mascara marks on her face. Molly shot up, her chair tipping over and falling to the floor. Her usually happy, warm demeanor was cold and harsh. This was not Rose Weasley's grandmother, this was a scorned woman.

Rose stood up too, just as the table looked at her.

"I'll be going then." spat Rose, her sadness turning to anger. How could her family turn on her, just like that?

The redhead ran out of the room, into the snow covered back yard. Coatless, equipped only with her wand she apparated to the first place she thought of: Malfoy Manor. She stood in the middle of the crowded ballroom.

"Rose?" gasped Draco Malfoy, standing next to his wife. The attendee's stared at her in bewilderment.

Rose re-burst into tears, before collapsing to the ground. That's where it all went black.

**A/N: Shortish, I know. Lmao, review lovelys.**

**PS: DO NOT FLAME ME FOR MRS. WEASLEY'S REACTION, IT WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON. PROMISE(;**


	9. Chapter 9

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: One of you figured it out lmao**

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

_ The one you warned me all about _  
><em> The one you said I could do without <em>  
><em> We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please<em>

**Chapter Nine:**

"Rose? Rose?" called a voice distantly. Her head felt heavy and her eyes ached. Finally, Rose opened them. Everything was fuzzy.

"Wha' happn'd?" mumbled Rose, blinking. Her vision cleared, which revealed Scorpius, Draco, and Astoria standing above her.

"You collapsed after apparating into our Christmas Ball." sighed Draco. Rose's gave lowered.

"I-I'm sorry." whispered Rose.

"No! Honey, it's okay. I'm just glad you're okay!" soothed Astoria, sitting down beside her.

"Rosie, why did you come to us?" asked Scorpius, sitting down across from his mother. Draco excused himself to call someone.

"I told my family." whispered Rose. She fiddled with her fingers. "My Grandmum got so mad at me!"

She burst into tears and cried on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Molly Weasley got angry?" said Astoria, her voice thick with disbelief.

"Rose?" said Draco, walking into the bedroom. "I just sent a patronus to your mother and father. They're on their way."

Rose wiped her eyes. She cast her eyes downward. "I don't want to see them."

"Why Rosie?" asked Scorpius.

"I especially do not want to see my father." said Rose venomously, though she avoided the question.

"I think I'm going to get some coffee. Draco?" said Astoria. The older hand offered his wife his arm, before the pair left.

"I never thought they'd react that way."

"I'm sure that things will cool down soon." soothed Scorpius. The hospital room door flew open, revealing a slightly hysterical Hermione Weasley.

"ROSE!" screeched Hermione, flinging herself down onto her daughters bed. Tears began to pour from her daughters eyes.

"Baby, please don't ever do that again!" sobbed Hermione. Ron merely stood in the doorway, stoic faced.

"Mum." pleaded Rose, trying to inch away from her mother. "Mum, I'm fine. I'm fine, I promise! I just was a bit dizzy and tired from the apparation."

"Knock knock." said a pretty Asian, in a doctors outfit. "I'm Healer Chin. You must be her parents, and I'm presuming the boyfriend?"

A few nodded sufficed, so she pushed on. "Rose, you are going to be okay so is the baby. However, Rose, you are exhausted both magically and mentally. Which is why you fainted."

Rose blushed, and looked down. "I'm sorry. I've been pushing myself recently."

"Yes. But it puts strain on your pregnancy. So, please rest. I don't want any more stress on you. So, I'm going prescribe you a potion to help with stress. It's all natural and encourages serenity, so it will not harm your baby. On the contrary, it has been shown to help pregnancy."

Rose nodded.

"You're sure it won't hurt them?" pestered Hermione.

Healer Chin nodded enthusiastically.

"Mum? I think I want to rest now." pressed Rose, after the Healer left. Hermione nodded and stood up. Ron walked out, without a spare glance. Scorpius looked at her, silently asking if she wanted him gone. Rose just shook her head, before laying down and closing her eyes. Scorpius stood up and laid down beside her. The couple fell asleep.

o.O.o

"Mum!" screeched Rose, standing at the base of the staircase. She heard a loud thump and the sounds of footsteps. Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs, shoving her arms into her coat.

"Calm down Rosie!' laughed Hermione.

"Ronald!" yelled Hermione. Rose smirked and rolled her eyes. Her father appeared out of the kitchen.

"What?" grumbled Ron, his arms crossed tightly.

"Are you coming, or not?"

"Not." snapped Ron.

"Come on Dad, stop being a bitch and just get over it." screamed Rose, her dam finally breaking. Hermione's mouth flopped like a fish, as did Ron.

"Rose Victoria, you are my daughter not my _mother_. You need to learn your place." spat Ron.

"I need to learn my place? My place is going to be at Malfoy Manor with Scorpius and our baby. You can be apart of it, if you want to. But I am not taking any more of your bullshit. I'm pregnant Dad, seventeen weeks. So, you're going to have to make up your mind sooner, rather than later. I am almost halfway through my pregnancy, I am legal age, and I am almost done with school. I want my father in my life, and in my child's life. I want you there, but not if you continue acting like you have been. It's not mum's job to put you in your place anymore. You are almost forty five years old, it's way past time to grow up." said Rose sternly. Ron stared at his daughter, finally seeing her for what she was. Rose was her mother, the woman he fell in love with. She was a bright, beautiful witch who would go very far in life, and who didn't need anyone but who wanted everyone.

Wordlessly, Ron picked up his coat, and gestured to the door. A smile nearly split Roses' face in half.

"Hi Posie!" greeted Harry, who stood behind Scorpius in the lobby. Rose kissed her Uncle Harry's cheek and Scorpius on the mouth. She clasped hands with him. Ron looked at Scorpius. He gave a tiny nod, that responded in him squeezing Rose's hand.

"Miss Weasley? This way please." said Healer Chin. The entire group went down the hall and into a room. Rose was instructed to law down and lift up her shirt. She rubbed something on her belly, which was cold.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" asked Healer Chin, smiling at the couple. The family stood back. Rose looked up at Scorpius, who nodded.

"Yes, we would." said Rose, a wide smile.

"Well, you two are having..."

**A/N: Mwhahaha. So, ALAS a POLL! (one of a few, I think) **

**Do you want baby Malfoy to be:**

**Boy**

**Girl**

**or**

**TWINS? (I have not ruled it out yet)**

**If twins, two boys two girls or one of each? **

**Review me your votes!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: One of you figured it out lmao**

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

_Hi guys! So, twins won by a real landslide. Boy and Girl twins also prevailed. So, there's the results. Later on, I'm going to narrow down about five names for each and I'll have you guys vote. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

"Oh my." gasped Healer Chin. Rose's eyes bulged.

"What? Oh my gosh! What? My baby is okay, right?" gasped Rose, fear spilling over her mind.

"It's okay. Your baby is definitely okay. But, I guess we've missed something. Rose, Scorpius, you two are having _twins._" said the healer, grinning. Rose breathed in sharply, tears watering in her eyes.

"One is a girl...and the other is...it's a boy. Congratulations." said Healer Chin, smiling. She wiped off the liquid and handed her the sonogram pictures.

"Twins." breathed Rose, leaning on Scorpius. "Twins."

"Two babies." mumbled Scorpius, not quite comprehending. "Double. Dos. Two."

"Yes two babies." reiterated Rose, laughing slightly.

"So, how are you taking the news?" asked Hermione, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Well, two babies. Twice the work. But...twice as much to love." said Rose, fondly rubbing her belly. Since she was so new to pregnancy, she just not noticed how much bigger she was than normal. It hadn't even crossed her mind.

"So, the three of us are thinking of going out to lunch. You two are welcome to-"

"No thanks Mum." said Rose quickly. She would love alone time with Scorpius.

Hermione laughed. "Go on, have fun. Be home by dinner though!"

Rose nodded and walked out of the hospital with Scorpius. They decided on a nice Chinese restaurant nearby. They were seat at an intimate booth in the corner. They ordered quickly.

"So, do you have any names in mind?" asked Rose curiously, taking a bit of her meal.

"Well, I know that it's Malfoy tradition to use constellation names, but I hate the idea of my child having a recycled name and all the names are pretty much used up." joked Scorpius. Rose smiled at him.

"I love the name Olivia for a girl...and Eliza...oh and Lucy." rattled Rose. "I like Liam and Lucas for a boy...and Emmett...and oh boy this is too hard."

Scorpius merely laughed at his girlfriend. Suddenly he stopped. "Hey Rosie, I have an idea."

"Which is?"prompted Rose.

"Let's get married." said Scorp excitedly. Rose snorted.

"A shotgun wedding, just what every girl dreams of." replied Rose sarcastically. Scorpius merely shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why I didn't think of it before. I mean, I figured that we're having a baby, I love you, we plan on moving in together. Marriage just seemed like a done deal, I never thought to actually you know...formally ask you."

Rose rolled her eyes and took a bite of her rice. "So, I don't even get a ring?"

Scorpius stood up, threw down a few bills, and held out his hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Rose as they cantered down the street.

"To get you an engagement ring." said Scorpius, gesturing to the store in front of them. Rose gasped.

"Tiffanys." breathed Rose.

Her favorite muggle movie was the iconic Breakfast at Tiffany's. Audrey Hepburn was her number one idol. It was no secret that she lusted over the store, but never had enough money to purchase anything. Uncle Harry bought her a necklace for her fifteenth birthday.

"Anything for you." whispered Scorpius, kissing her cheek. They entered the store.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a big man.

"Yes, I'm getting my lovely girlfriend here an engagement ring." replied Scorpius.

The man have him a belittling look. "Well sir, I don't know if we have anything you can afford. We have a lot of _very _expensive things.

Rose's face fell. Scorpius frowned back at him. "Money is not a problem. What every she wants, she gets."

The man shrugged and led her to a display case.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Silver band, princess cut. Perhaps an emerald?" said Rose. Scorpius looked at her.

"What? I know my jewels." giggled Rose. The man nodded and extracted a ring. It was silver, like she had asked, and had a big square emerald with a single, slightly smaller diamond on either side.

".80 carat emerald. .71 carat princess cut diamond. It's beautiful." said the salesman. She slipped it on her finger and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's gorgeous." whispered Rose. Scorpius looked at her, feeling love and affection well up in his chest.

"I love you." whispered Rose. Scorpius kissed her.

"I'll take it." said Scorpius. The man nodded. Rose slipped it off her finger, and gave it back to him. She felt elated, beyond so.

"How far along are you?" asked the man as he put the ring in a box, but it in the signature Tiffany blue bird box and bag.

"Eighteen weeks." replied Rose. "With twins."

"Congratulations." said the man, sincerely. He handed the box to Scorpius who had written a check for how much Rose wouldn't even fathom. He immediately opened the box and pulled out the inner box. He got down on one knee.

"Wha- what?" murmured Rose, confused.

"Rose Victoria Weasley, I love you. I have loved you since our fifth year, when we got partnered together. I've wanted to marry you since summer. You're having my children. You're a wonderful, intelligent, irksome, beautiful, indescribable woman. Whom I love. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" pleaded Scorpius, opening the box. The ring glimmered in the florescent lights of the jewelery store.

"Yes! Of Course! Yes!" chirped Rose, jumping into his arms. He slid the ring onto his finger, pressing his lips against her. The people in the store clapped and cheered for the young couple. They left the store, in bliss. Suddenly Rose stopped.

"This is another thing I have to tell my dad." groaned Rose.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Manor. We have news to tell my parents anyway." suggested Scorpius. Rose nodded, back into her happy mood. They turned down an alley before apparating to Malfoy Manor.

"Mother? Father?" shouted Scorpius.

"Missus Rosie. Master Scorpius!" squeaked Dilly, a house elf.

"Where is Father and Mother?" asked Scorpius.

"In the lounge." replied Dilly.

"Thank you Dilly." said Rose, who had been instilled with her mothers views.

The couple walked up the stairs and into the left right.

"Mom? Dad?" shouted Scorpius.

"Hush Scorp, you're mother has a migraine." scolded Draco, who was sitting by the fire reading a book. True to his word Astoria was sitting in the chair looking pained and drinking tea.

"Well, we have news." said Scorpius, brushing his mother off.

"He proposed!" squealed Rose, holding up her left hand. Her face broke out into a mega watt smile. Astoria's eyes snapped open and she was across the room in a second.

"That's gorgeous? Where from?"

"Tiffany's." giggled Rose.

"I paid for it with my trust." said Scorpius lowly to Draco. He waved it off with his hand.

"It's not problem son."

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, but I really need to go. Is it alright if Scorp comes with us to break the news?"

"Astoria and Draco dear. And no, it's no problem. How is your father?"

"I finally got through to him." replied Rose with a wink. Astoria let out a rich laugh. The newly engaged couple left and flooed over to Rose's house.

"Mum? Dad?" called Rose, walking into the kitchen. Hermione was cooking on the stove, Hugo was fixing his broom with Ron.

"Hey sweetie." said Ron, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Scorpius and I have news." said Rose, getting to the point.

"I proposed and she said yes." announced Scorpius. Rose held up her left ring, and Hermione came over.

"Rosie that's gorgeous. How on earth did you- oh Scorpius, that must have..." Hermione trailed off, blushing slightly at her impoliteness. Scorpius merely smiled. He walked over to Ron.

"I'm sorry, sir, for not asking your permission first. It was a very spur of the moment."

"Like other things." snorted Hugo. Rose sent her brother a glare. Ron stood up, staring at his future son in law. Finally, he stuck out his hand.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so normally I wouldn't push for this many polls this soon, but I'm going to give you five names for each gender. This is going to be a several chapter poll, okay? So here goes:**

**Boys-**

**Liam**

**Lucas **

**Christopher**

**Emmett**

**Nicholas**

**Girls-**

**Eliza**

**Cassiopeia **

**Avery**

**Olivia**

**Lucy**

**Pick one of each, please. It'll make my job easier. (:**

**Love you guys! Review(:**


	11. Chapter 11

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: One of you figured it out lmao**

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

_Hi guys! Whoa mega awesome reviews! So, alas there has been a tie. Like, a real tie not one that I made up. Between...drum roll please...Cassiopeia and Olivia! For the guys Nicholas came in first with 8, Liam trailing with 6. So, dear readers, do you want Cassie and Nick Malfoy or Olivia and Nick Malfoy? (;_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

"Rose, wake up. It's already ten fifteen!" shouted Hugo, pounding on his older sisters door. Rose frowned. She had been up for about three hours, getting packed. However, she hit a snag. Most of her clothes would not fit, being too tight in the belly area. Gradually over the past two weeks she had grown a lot. Being a first time mother, hiding her pregnancy, she hadn't any idea of twins. Being 18 weeks, her back ached and her legs were swollen. Hermione sympathized, due to the memories of her own pregnancy.

"I'm up Hugo, can you get Mum?" requested Rose.

"Whatever." replied Hugo. Hermione appeared in the doorway a second later.

"What?" asked Hermione quickly.

"None of my clothes fit." complained Rose, gesturing to the jeans that she was wearing that wouldn't button.

"Hmm, okay here's what we're going to do. Give me all your bottoms. I'll put the stretch waist on them. In the meantime, _Accio Maternity Box_." Hermione flicked her wand. There was a rustling in the master bedroom. A box flew into Rose's bedroom, and into Hermione's waiting arms.

"Here are my maternity clothes from both you and your brother. You might need some of the bigger things, with twins and all. I was actually tiny with you." explained Hermione. She lifted up Rose's requested clothes and left, leaving Rose to sort through her new clothes. She pulled out a pretty white and black blouse with a bow on the side of her belly. She pulled on black slacks and a black cardigan. Rose threw all the clothes into her trunk.

"Rose, we're leaving in five!" shouted Ron, from down stairs. Hermione reappeared in her doorway.

"That looks good." noted Hermione, nodding towards her outfit. Rose topped off the outfit with a black bow. Rose flicked her wand and everything else packed itself.

"Ready?" asked Hermione. Rose nodded. They walked down the stairs and into the family car. It was a short, quick ride to Kings Cross. Rose felt a slight sense of wistfullness knowing this would be the final time she rode the Hogwarts Express, going to Hogwarts.

"You bitch!" screeched a voice as they walked onto platform 9 ¾. Rose's eyebrows shot up, and she spun around. Lily was grinning widely as she attacked her best friend in a hug.

"Whoa, Lily watch your mouth." reprimanded Harry, popping up behind his daughter.

"Sorry Daddy," replied Lily though she wasn't sorry. ", but she didn't even contact me to tell me she's _engaged_."

Rose's mouth formed an 'o'. "And I'm pregnant with twins...yay..."

"Double bitch!" gasped Lily, interlocking her arm with Rose. "How could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry...it slipped my mind..."mumbled Rose.

"Oh whatever. I'll torment you later. Oh! Look! It's Jason. See you on the train!" Lily skipped away.

"Hey Rose." said Albus, appearing behind Rose. She hugged her best friend tightly.

"Hey Alby." Albus rolled his eyes at the nickname, but still smiled.

"Okay, we gotta go." said Albus. Rose nodded. She turned and hugged her dad tightly, receiving a kiss on the top of the head.

"Baby, we'll send you a letter soon, and your clothes. I'll meet up with you for your next appointment."

"Okay, love you. Bye!" said Rose as she bounded onto the train. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey baby." whispered Scorpius, kissing her cheek. She grinned.

"Hi. Come on, let's go meet up with the others." suggested Rose. Scorpius shrugged. The couple walked through the corridor. Rose felt the heavy stares of her peers, their gazes piercing her belly. She protectively laid a hand on it.

"Hey guys." greeted Rose. They spent the rest of the eight hour train playing a few rounds of exploding snap and doing rounds around the train. Finally night had fallen and the lights of Hogsmede shone in the distance. They pulled up at the station and got into a thestral pulled carriage. Snow fell from the dark sky above. Rose leaned against Scorpius, her right hand placed protectively on her belly. Lily and Albus smiled at the couple. Being Head Girl and Boy, they took the last carriage so the Great Hall was filled with the dinner rush.

"Malfoy, Weasley. McGonagall wants you in her office." said a prefect from Hufflepuff. The pair of heads glanced at each other and exited the Great Hall. The walk was short, the said the password and were let up.

"Headmistress?" called Rose.

"Sit." ordered McGonagall. Nerves froze in her veins. She sat down, clutching Scorpius' hand. She was thankful her robes concealed most of her belly.

"You wanted to see us?" said Rose timidly.

"Frankly I don't know where to begin. After the war we had to rebuild many parts of the school. We rebuilt the heads dorm, creating an apartment with separate bedrooms for both boy and girl. They was twenty five years ago." snapped McGonagall. "And to have some of my very best pair get _pregnant_? It's horrific and creates a nasty reputation for both you two and myself. The Ministry is wondering why I kept a coed dorm for two people who happened to be involved. I ask myself the same question. I am ashamed of the both of you."

Rose hung her head in shame, tears prickling her eyes and falling down her cheeks; trails blazed hot. Scorpius' lips pressed into a hard line as the headmistress scolded them. The young witch cursed her pregnancy hormones for the embarrassment.

"But, at this point there isn't anything we can do. How far along are you?"

"E-Eighteen weeks and five days." whispered Rose, not lifting her head.

"When are you due?"

"June 17th. We've also gotten engaged." replied Rose, finally lifting her chin. She rubbed soothing circles on her belly, feeling the baby shift. Suddenly she felt a bubble inside of her, pop. Her eyes widened.

"Alright, scolding you was not the reason for summoning you. Next month, on February 14th, St. Valentines Day, we're going to have a ball. It will be formal and you two as heads will plan it. The prefects will assist, but it is your job to plan it."

They nodded. Rose's anxiety was replaced with excitement. She left the office, practically bouncing.

"Why are you so chipper?" grunted Scorpius. He hated Valentines Day, it was cheesy and downright stupid. Rose loved it though, so he put up with it. Usually he bought her chocolates and flowers, and called it good. It satisfied her, but now there was a ball?

"C'mon it'll be fun." coaxed Rose. Scorpius sighed.

"Alright dear. Now, let's get to bed. I'm just knackered." To prove his point, the soon to be daddy yawned. They walked into their dorm, collapsing just as they reached the bed. Rose was so tired she kicked off her slacks and accioed a t-shirt. They were asleep in minutes. Just before she fell into her subconscious, Rose whispered:

"Goodnight babies, I love you."

Scorpius heard, and smiled. He was truly blessed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was pretty much a filler chapter, not even gonna lie. So, I started the chapter (namely the a/n at the top) like two or three days ago. So I actually think that Olivia got that final review boost, putting the name in first. But because I'm an unfair bitch, justkitten, I'm going to keep the contest going between Cassiopeia and Olivia. So, I ask you o' faithful reviewers, which would you want? Cassie and Nicky, or Liv and Nick? You decide. :)**

**Review me your answers(:**

**Oh, and happy slightly belated 4th of july fellow americans. I spent the day, sweating my fucking tits off in 105 degree weather, swimming in a too hot pool (how often does anyone ever actually say that?) skipping the main firework show to light off smoke bombs, because #YOLO right? Right. Or not.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: One of you figured it out lmao**

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

_Hi guys! Whoa mega awesome reviews!(;_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

Over the next two weeks, Rose spent her time searching for baby names. She had found the two names that she absolutely loved. However, Rose planned to announce them at Scorpius' birthday party on Saturday. It being Thursday, meant she had exactly two days to plan the surprise. She was going to have it in their common room. Lily and Danny Zabini, Scorpius's best friend, were helping her plan it.

"Okay, we need a cake." said Rose, scrawling that down on a slip of parchment. Danny nodded.

"I can ask Kreacher to make one." offered Lily. Rose nodded, pointing to her.

"I can get the decorations. I used to help my Grandmarie with them all the time." said Danny. Rose nodded.

"I'll get out invites tonight and I'll have to get butterbeer and pumpkin juice." announced Rose. "Merlin, I've been planning too many things. The ball, the wedding, and now this."

"I hear ya." replied Danny, standing up. He bid the ladies a good day before he was gone.

"Lil, do you have your dads map, the one James gave you?" asked Rose. She nodded.

"It's in my trunk, why?"

"Well tomorrow night Scorp has rounds and I don't. I was gonna pop into Hogsmede and get some things."

"Oh, okay yeah. I'll give it to you tomorrow." said Lily, herself standing up and getting ready to leave. Just as she passed the doorway, Scorpius walked in. He collapsed onto the couch beside his fiancee.

"Hello love!" chirped Rose, rubbing her now nineteen week pregnant belly. Suddenly she felt something. Something she'd been feeling for about a week now. But Rose was sure this time.

"Scorp! Scorp!" gasped Rose, yanking his hand and placing it on her belly. He felt it.

"Is that..." whispered Scorpius. Tears prickled at her eyes.

"They're kicking." said Rose softly. He left his hands on her belly, feeling so much love for them.

"Rosie, did you come up with a few names?" asked Scorpius, noticing the stack of books.

She grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind..."

"Well what are they silly!" laughed Scorpius. She reached up and whispered them in his ear. A grin broke out on his face.

"They're perfect." sighed Scorpius in content.

"Damn." grunted Rose, desperately trying to wriggle into the dress that she had planned to wear for the birthday party. It was a very pretty pink, but didn't fit.

"Here, let me help." suggested Lily. She tried to no avail. Angrily she ripped it off.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear now?" spat Rose. Clothes began to fly.

"How about this?" said Lily meekly. She help up a white eyelet summer dress that Hermione wore. At a loss, Rose pulled it on.

"Rose, you look gorgeous!" gasped Lily, smiling. Rose blushed.

"Thanks Lil. Ok, so we need to start getting ready."

The party was being held in the heads common room. There was a table set up with food and drinks. The cake was sitting in their tiny kitchenette. Danny was standing on a chair, hanging up Gryffindor decorations. He, being a Slytherin, grumbled about it. A knock on the portrait outside signaled guests were arriving.

"Hi!" greeted Rose sweetly. In walked Danny's younger sister Liza, Jenna and Eddie Nott, and Albus.

"Hey." said Albus, kissing her cheek.

"Why aren't you with the birthday boy!" hissed Rose.

"Chill. He said he wanted to finish his book. He's coming when he's done." soothed Al.

"What page was he on!"

"He had like fifty pages left, chill!"

"Albus, he'll finish those in ten minutes!"

"So?" Rose threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"Whatever, go help Danny." ordered Rose. Albus left to help his friend. Rose manned the door, checking for signs of him. Finally they heard footsteps, but all the guests had arrived. Rose murmured a quick _nox _and they hid. Scorpius walked in.

"Rose? Bloody hell. Lumos!" The lights clicked on.

"SURPRISE!" The group screamed. Rose popped out and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday baby!" chirped Rose. Scorpius' face was a mix between ecstasy and shock.

"What the..." Scorpius trailed off.

"Come on and enjoy your party!" And he did just that. For the new two hours they ate food and played games. Amy Macdin, a muggle born, played her stereo somehow bypassing the anti electronic law. They danced. After a while, Rose slipped into the kitchen with Danny. They lit eighteen candles on the cake and carried it out.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Scorpius, happy birthday to you!" sang the guests. Scorpius' smile was a mile wide as he blew out the candles.

"Okay! Scorpius and I have an announcement. Some of you already know we're engaged. And that we're expecting." began Rose, clasping her hand with Scorpius'. "We found out over the break that I'm having twins. Just recently we decided to name them!"

"Spit it out already!" shouted Lily.

"On June 18th, you will meet Olivia Avery and Nicholas Arthur." said Scorpius proudly. The crowd burst with congratulations. They ate their cake and continued to have fun until ten o'clock. Rose exhaustingly collapsed into her bed. She cracked open her eyes only to point out where she put Scorpius' present.

"I got it from Hogsmede last night." explained Rose, sitting up long enough to watch him open it. He opened it and gasped.

"Rosie, it's perfect." laughed Scorpius, holding up the two shirts. His said_ You don't scare me, I have twins. _The two others where for the twins. One said _Daddy's little princess _ and the other said _Daddy's little man_.

Scorpius reached over and took Rose into his arms. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cute, no? You voted, I concluded. Love, steph. **

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Papa Don't Preach**

**A/N: One of you figured it out lmao**

**Summary:**It's seventh year for Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. The modern day, not so doomed, Romeo and Juliet find out they might be doomed after all. When one night goes to far they find themselves in a LOT of trouble. With the help of their best friends Lily and Albus Potter, they try and figure out how the hell they are going to conquer the road to a teenage pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

_**Two Months later**_

"Bloody hell." Rose complained, clutching her stomach. Hermione laughed at her daughter.

"Pregnancy can be pretty hard!" Hermione laughed, patting her daughter's knees sweetly. They were in the waiting room at St. Mungo's for Rose's twenty five week check up. Rose was grumpy, because her ankles were swollen and her back ached. Plus Scorpius couldn't make the appointment because of a stupid detention Professor Mulligan gave him. So Rose took Albus and her mother to the appointment.

"I cannot believe I'm here." Albus said grumpily. Hermione laughed.

"Al, you cried when I showed you the sonogram!" Rose pointed out.

"I did not!" Albus gasped. Rose looked at him pointedly. "Okay, maybe I did. But that's my nephew and niece in there!"

"And it's my daughter and son, your point?" Rose replied easily. She rested a hand on her protruding belly, and began to rub a soothing circle. A medi witch came out.

"Healer Chin will see you now." They trio walked into the room. Rose got onto the table and lifted up her shirt.

"Hello Rose! You're her mother, I'd presume?" Healer Chin asked.

"Yes I'm-" Hermione began.

"Hermione Weasley. Everyone knows." Hermione gave a nervous chuckle and nodded.

"Guilty." Rose rolled her eyes, as did Albus. They were both used to their famous parents, but it'd didn't make it any less irritating. They were constantly stopped in public, even twenty five years after the war.

"Alright! Onto the ultrasound. This week we're going to check for any abnormalities. You're relatively young so your risk is considerably low in comparison to a woman over thirty five." Healer Chin explained. Rose nodded. She already knew that. She had read almost every book on babies in the history of baby books.

"I did a quad screen last time you were here." She said. She moved her wand around the belly. The two babies were shown on screen. "Baby A, the girl, is sucking her thumb. See?"

Rose did see. Her eyes misted over at the sight of her. Olivia's brother, Nicholas, was moving. Rose felt him inside of her. He kicked and it was shown on screen.

"Oof." Rose giggled. She smiled at the screen.

"I'm pleased to say that neither of the fetus' have down syndrome." Healer Chin announced. Rose felt the weight go off her shoulder.

"They're healthy." She breathed. Hermione smoothed her daughters hair down.

"I'm proud of you." Hermione whispered, staring at the screen. She truly was proud of her daughter.

* * *

><p><em>One Week Later<em>

"Scorp?" Rose shouted from the common room. Books were sprawled out around her as she was studying for her NEWTS. Her mothers genes were sinking into her veins: she was studying two months in advance.

Rose had been granted permission by Headmistress McGonagall to take her NEWTs on the first week of June, instead of the third with here peers. Scorpius was going to do the same and they would continue on with classes until the tenth, when Rose was moving into the Manor. She didn't want to be in the midst of a test and go into labor.

"Yes." Scorpius replied, walking into the room with a bowl of caramel popcorn- Rose's recent craving. She accepted it greedily and shoved a handful in her mouth. After she was finished chewing, she continued on.

"I was thinking. Easter Break is coming up and I wanted to go shopping and perhaps have my baby shower? We might not have many opportunities to do so in the future." Rose said as she finished an essay with a flourish. She rolled it up before sitting up. Her belly was rather large, and was starting to become an inconvenience. She had taken to resting her school books and things of that nature on belly. Another thing that was driving her bonkers was the sleepless nights. Pregnancy had brought on insomnia! She spent her nights being uncomfortable due to leg cramps, frequent bathroom trips, or a combination of the two. Rose had also gotten slightly, alright, very, clumsy.

"I think that would work." Scorpius said, pulling her away from her mental complaints.

"What would work?" Rose inquired, having forgotten the conversation. Scorpius hid a private smile. His fiancee had been slightly forgetful for the past few days. She didn't comment on it, but he had read it in her pregnancy books that he read in secret after she had fallen asleep.

"Going shopping and a baby shower." Scorpius reminded her easily. He slipped his hand into the bowl and stole a handful. She glared at him, somewhat playfully somewhat seriously. She made a show of moving the bowl out of his reach. He smiled.

"So, how many weeks exactly are you?" Scorpius asked after a few moments of silence. He had trouble remembering the exact dates. He knew she was in her sixth month.

"Twenty six weeks and two days." Rose answered automatically. She returned her thoughts to her muggle romance novel that Hermione had sent her the previous day. She was already three quarters through it. Scorpius looked at her, in a scrutinizing way. She was the love of his life, to say the least.

He absolutely loved her, including her imperfections. The way that her hair seemed to cackle with electricity when she got angry with him, and also how shrill her voice got. They was she bossed him around and constantly corrected him. The way that she sometimes would fly off the handle when she got angry, but would always feel guilty and apologize.

What he loved even more was her perfections, so to speak. Her determination and hard working nature. Rose was extremely intelligent and quick witted. She could maintain, if not initiate, an intelligent conversation. She was a very genuine person. Rose was nice to almost everyone, unless given a reason not to be. She was his true love, and he was hers.

"Hey Rosie?" Scorpius murmured. She looked up. "I think we should get married sooner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, I'm going to give a little spiel right now because I'm crying and extremely nostalgic. **

**So one year and three days, give or take a few hours, Harry Potter ended. Except, it really didn't. I think that's why I love writing on fanfiction so much. The story won't really end then, will it? I also think that there is a subconscious reason for me not writing canon stories. J.K. Rowling wrote, for lack of a better word, magical stories. She really brought something to me and millions of other people. She finished her series, and I loved it. I support Ron and Hermione to a t, they are perfect for each other. But their stories are complete, they grew up and had kids and lived happily ever after. Same goes for Harry and Ginny. I believe that's why I read and write Dramione and occasionally Scorpius and Rose. They're our own creation of sorts and have completely untapped potential. When I write them, I don't think that I'm changing anything that Queen Rowling wrote. I'm simply writing my own thoughts based off her own. **

**One year and some odd days ago, a friend of mine sent me a video. It's on youtube, I'm sure some of you if not many have seen it. It's a music video of sorts of Harry Potter to the song Marchin On. I just watched it and started to cry. The feelings of nostalgia and ultimate brilliance flooded back to me, making me remember the childhood that almost completely revolved around Harry Potter. It has always been and will always be my escape. Reading it, watching it, or writing versions of it. It's my center and true love. I don't care how dorky and dumb I sound. I really don't. All I care about is my own feelings. So now that I've given you insight on my personal feelings, review lovelys. For Harry. For Potterheads everywhere. For me.**

**-Stephanie, the girl who's still marchin' on one year later. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh my god guys I suck. One year & I haven't updated? I deserve a slap on the wrists. Oh well, can't do anything now except finish what I started. So right here, right now, this is the last chapter. Thank you for putting up with me. :) Check out my other stories, lol those won't get a full year on hiatus, promise.**

_Chapter Fourteen_

Twelve Weeks Later

"Rose, Rose come on." A booming voice said. Rose Weasley sat inside a small room, staring out the window. The door was locked, and a light breeze filtered in through the window. It was June, and the country side was gorgeous. The smell of apples and flowers perfumed the air, making the young witch smile. A small hang rested on her balloon belly. Her twins kicked in reply to the loving hand.

"Posie, come on out." Harry Potter begged from the other side of the door.

It was Rose's wedding day. A day that was supposed to happy and joyful and...perfect. Everything was, it was true. Her dress was an empire waist with a lace overlay and a jeweled waistline. She was in love with it, along with her veil. She even got to wear her Auntie Muriel's tiara. When the old woman died, she said that the first Weasley woman to marry would decide who the tiara was passed to. Vic hadn't married yet, so it fell on Rose's shoulders.

Rose let out a long sigh. She stood up, unsteady in her heels. She opened her door, revealing her father, her uncles, and her future father-in-law. She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice like wind chimes. The men in her life jumped back.

"I-you weren't coming out." Ron muttered.

"I was thinking. A bride is allowed to do that on her wedding day. Mom told me it's perfectly normal." Rose said calmly. She lifted up her dress and walked past them. Her mother was sitting in a different room, tending to Lily's hair.

"We almost ready?" She asked, letting out a long sigh.

"Yes, Lily's all ready to go." Hermione said, smiling. She looked timeless and had a happy glow surrounding her.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered, kissing the crown of her daughter's head.

Hermione quickly went and took her seat with Harry. Rose had chosen four bridesmaids: Lily, Vic, Dom, and Anna Nott. They paired with their partners and began to walked down the aisle. Rose hooked her arm with Ron's, and tried not to pass out. Thoughts of running, thoughts of becoming a runaway bride flashed in her mind. However, she pushed the negative thoughts away as the doors opened.

Everyone got to their feet as the beautiful, blushing, pregnant bride made her first walk down the aisle. Rose's eyes locked with Scorpius, who stood next to Danny Zabini. He was smiling so wide it looked painful. Tears infiltrated Rose's eyes as she tried to remain calm.

"Who gives this lovely bride away?" The wizard official asked.

"I do." Ron said, smiling. He lifted Rose's veil and kissed her cheek. Rose stepped up and accepted Scorpius' hand.

She listened to the wizard, but there was something nagging. A tiny, pain in her lower abdomen. Every three minutes, it appeared. It wasn't unbearable, but it was very painful. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out.

"In sickness and in-"

"Rosie, are you okay?" asked Scorpius. The minister stopped and focused on the bride. She smiled nervously.

"I'm fi-oww!" A particularly painful contraction ripped through her lower abdomen. Suddenly, there was a trickle...then a gush. Rose looked up, her eyes widened with fright.

"It's too early." She rasped. "They're only thirty seven weeks!"

Scorpius quickly grasped her hand and supported her back. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and tried to not scream. Hermione and Ron were by her side quickly. The guests were watching, intent to see what would happen.

"Rose, we need to get you to St. Mungo's!" Scorpius ordered. Rose shook her head quickly.

"No, I _will_ get married before I have these babies. Sir, please finish. Maybe speed it up." Rose said fiercely. Scorpius was wary.

"Rose, how far apart are your contractions?" Hermione asked in a motherly tone.

"About, argh, six minutes." Rose mumbled.

Hermione nodded. "You have time to finish, I suppose. But, Rosie, I don't recommend it."

"I _will_ get married." Rose repeated. She crossed her arms.

"Mom, Dad, sit down please. Sir, go on."

Scorpius shook his head, but allowed his love to get what she wanted. The wizard said a few more words, then:

"Repeat after me, I take you to be my wife," Scorpius repeated it verbatim. "forever and always, til death do we part."

It was Rose's turn. She said what she was going to say and smiled while doing it. The couple touched the tip of their wands, then the wizard did the same. A shower of gold stars and sparks lit up the sky. A warm tingle shot through their body; they were connected infinitely.

* * *  
>"Bloody hell this hurts!" Rose screamed. It was two hours later, Rose was laying in a hospital bed. Her contractions were thirty seconds apart and extremely painful. Rose had always prided herself in being a very tolerant person especially when it came to pain, but nothing prepared her for child birth.<p>

"You're almost ready to push, Rose." Hermione soothed, pushing her daughters sweaty hair from her forehead. Scorpius was watching with Lily, both looking deathly scared. Scorpius couldn't believe that in a matter of an hour, he would be a dad. Lily would be a godmother, along with Albus. It was frightening to say the least.

"Get-the-doctor." Rose growled as another contraction seared her body. She gripped Hermione's hand so tight it could have been broken. Hermione remained calm as she tired to soothe.

"Come on, Malfoy. Let's get go get Healer Lowell." Lily tugged on Scorpius's hang. A minute or so later, the young woman entered the room. She pulled on her gloves and moved the mask over her mouth.

"Alright Rose, you're about fully dilated. On your next contraction we are going to go ahead and push, are you ready?" She asked.

"No, but I have to get ready." Rose said, trying to smile.

"Alright, another contraction." Lowell said as Rose contorted in pain.

"On three, Mr. Malfoy come and sit behind your wife." Scorpius scampered over, Lily following. "One...two...three, push Mrs. Malfoy!"

Rose bore down and pushed. The pressure was intense and she tried not to cry, but the pain hurt. Lowell encouraged. She screamed, but this time her scream was matched by one of a higher pitch.

"Baby A is out." Lowell ordered. A nurse scampered over to pick up the squalling baby, while Rose collapsed into Scorpius's arms.

"H-How long til the other?" She panted.

"It varies. Twins can be born hours apart in extreme cases." Healer Lowell said casually. Rose groaned.

The nurse returned, a smile on her face. "Baby A is a boy."

"Little Nick is going to be a big brother." Scorpius chuckled. Rose started to laugh, but then pain rippled through her abdomen. This was unlike any pain before though; it wasn't pressure it was wrong.

"Oh no." Lowell said, running over to her. Scorpius started to panic.

"What's-what's going on?" He yelled. Lily looked absolutely petrified, so did Hermione.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione yelled.

Lowell shook her head. "I can't be sure, but she's bleeding. I think it's a ruptured placenta. I have never seen this before. We need to perform an emergency C-Section."

"A muggle technique?" Scorpius exclaimed. Rose leaned back as the pain continued. These contractions were seemingly endless.

"We perform cesarean sections often, it's not just muggle." Lowell barked. Nurses were rushing around,.

They were then rushed to a different room, sterile with lots of instruments. Most of the wizarding world agreed that pregnancy and childbirth was not something to be messed with using spells. So they went to the basics. Rose was numbed and a few calming spells placed on her. Scorpius watched, incredibly fearful.

Healer Lowell cut a wide incision. She got to the uterus and managed to find the cause. Baby A had kicked the placenta, which she deduced already had a small tear in it, and ruptured it. Baby B then was left with the fluids. As quickly as she could she pulled the baby out. The young couple lucked out: baby B was completely fine, no lasting damage. However, the damage to Rose was a lot more extensive.

"What's going on?" A groggy Rose asked as she lay in the hospital bed.

A very tired looking Scorpius sat next to her on a chair. He opened his eyes. Rose immediately saw pain in them. She instinctively touched her sore abdomen.

"Are the twins okay?" She whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought that they weren't.

"Olivia and Nicholas are fine." He said, equally quiet. "But Rose...you...there was a complication in the c-section."

Fear tingled through her veins as he continued. "Your blood wouldn't clot. They transfused you several times but it wouldn't clot no matter what they did. They tried spells and even muggle things but it wouldn't clot!"

"What did they do?"

"They took out your uterus." He said solemnly. Rose leaned her head back at those shocking words.

She couldn't believe that she had gotten married, had two children, then had a partial hysterectomy all within the same day. It was bizarre and utterly repulsive.

"Can I see them?" Rose asked after a few minutes of quiet. Scorpius nodded and got up. When he left, Lily walked in. Her own eyes were swollen.

"Rosie, I'm sorry." She sniffed. Lily crawled into the bed to hug her best friend. Rose let out a tiring sigh.

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not." She began. "However, I have a loving husband and two healthy children. There are lots of little kids running around this planet without parents. We can adopt. I'm going to make the best of this." 

Lily smiled and kissed her forehead. Scorpius walked in, trailed by a nurse pulling two carts. Inside each was a baby, one swathed in blue the other in pink. Rose sat up, ignoring the pain. Scorpius handed both of them to her.

Rose marveled at their perfection. They were wonderful. "Hi babies. I'm your mommy. And that's your daddy, and Auntie Lily. You're going to live such a happy life."

Scorpius leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek. The Malfoy family was going to be okay. No, they were going to be better than that. They were going to be _happy_.

**The End.**

_**A/N**_**: Okay so I've been watching a lot of Grey's Anatomy. I don't actually know if the placenta had ever ruptured during birth, but it is possible to happen. A hysterectomy is a very extreme and typically a last resort solution to blood clots. But I needed to fill the chapter even more. So I'm sorry if it was random & weird. But thank you for putting up with me. I almost deleted the story but 13 chapters & 158 reviews was too much to throw away. So, thanks :)**


End file.
